justdancefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Jerk It Out
"Jerk It Out" by Caesars is featured on Just Dance. Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a man with blue-white frizzy hair. He wears a green shirt, an orange bow tie, orange knee-length pants with white suspenders, and blue shoes with orange socks. Background The background appears to take place in a library. The color of the background is white and green. There are some bookshelves at the sides of the background and there is flying paper falling down from the ceiling. Gold Moves 5 Gold Moves '''have been found in the Just Dance Now files. '''Gold Move 1: Move your right arm to the left. Gold Move 2: '''Put your right arm up and your left one on your hip in a disco pose. '''Gold Move 3: Move your arms to the right in a semicircle. Gold Move 4: Same as Gold Move 3 but in the opposite direction. Gold Move 5: Move your right arm in a circle. JerkItOutGM1.png|Gold Move 1 JerkItOutGM2.png|Gold Move 2 JerkItOutGM3.png|Gold Move 3 JerkItOutGM4.png|Gold Move 4 JerkItOutGM5.png|Gold Move 5 Appearances in Mashups Jerk It Out ''is featured in the following Mashups: * ''Maneater * Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) Captions Jerk It Out appears in Puppet Master Modes in Just Dance 4. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: * Nerd Kisses * Nerdy * Nerdy Braces * Nerdy Run * Sporty Nerd * Super Nerd Trivia *This song isn't very appropriate for the game's rating, E10+ (NTSC region) and PEGI 3 (PAL region). **It was because it has sexual references, but some say it was about "the intent of shooting up methamphetamine". Methamphetamine is a kind of drug with stimulant effects, so it's even more inappropriate. *The dancer highly resembles She's Got Me Dancing and P4 of You're the First, the Last, My Everything due to the hair. **Although similar in appearance, the dancer is definitely not the same dancer from She's Got Me Dancing as Mehdi Kerkouche was not active until Just Dance 3. * There is a lyric error. The line says: "Can't you hear you talk 'to '''loud?" instead of: "Can't you hear you talk '''too '''loud?". * The beta version of the dancer had a slightly lighter colour scheme and he looked more like a cartoon character. ** Also, the beta version of the background was darker. * This is one of the only two songs that has both a difficulty and effort of 3 in [[Just Dance (video game)|''Just Dance]]. The other song is Acceptable in the 80s. Gallery Tex1_256x256_a21c40b2f160669d_14 (2).png|''Jerk It Out'' jerkitout_generic_cover.jpg|''Jerk It Out'' (Remake) Jerkthebetaout.png|Beta version JerkItOutMenu.png runrunrun.png jerk it out pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Videos File:Caesars_-_Jerk_It_Out_(2005)_HD File:Just Dance - Caesars - Jerk It Out (Wii on Wii U) References Site Navigation ru:Jerk It Out Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance (video game) Category:Solo Males Category:Hard Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:00's Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Pop Songs Category:One-Hit Wonder Category:Lyrics Errors Category:Beta Elements Category:Jérémy Paquet Category:Console Exclusives Category:Rock Songs Category:Remade Songs